


Ramen Run

by peach_highlites



Series: Midnight Snacks [2]
Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, RPF, also why do i keep writing them eating food tgt, but does it really count as a date when he asks you out when you're already on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_highlites/pseuds/peach_highlites
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo sneak out to go on a ramen date.





	Ramen Run

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly believe I am incapable of writing these two without them eating something. They're so skinny these days.

“You know I never would have pegged you as a rule breaker.” It’s the after dark and Seongwoo and Daniel are hiding behind a bit of stone fence waiting for the security guard a few meters away to move on to a different part of the village. Daniel scoffed at that while he peered over the fence to spy on the guard.

“Well, you kind of have that boy-next-door, goody-two-shoes thing going on. And the peachy pink hair didn’t exactly scream ‘badass’ did it?” 

“And I thought you were going to be a talentless pretty boy who would never talk to anyone who wasn’t as cool as you, but here we are.”

The guard was on the move now, heading away further and further away. “Ouch. So after getting to know me you think I’m cool and talented, but not pretty?”

The other boy laughs quietly as he stands up and grabs his hyung’s hand and tugs him in the direction of the bus stop, “You’re very pretty, the prettiest in the land. Now let’s go before we get caught.” 

They finished practice and their individual interviews much earlier than usual. The pair of them were roaming the halls earlier on while the other trainees waited for their turn in front of the cameras or were in the cafeteria grabbing dinner. Daniel started complaining that he was craving real ramen because he was sick of the artificial taste of the instant kind, which was all they had at the dorms.

Sneaking out had been Seongwoo’s idea at first. Kind of. He had meant it as a joke. He remembered seeing a gap in the fence they could exploit under the cover of darkness. Daniel said, “okay, let’s go,” then picked a restaurant and googled the directions. He later lied to their teammates telling them he and Seongwoo would find somewhere quiet to work out the rest of the choreography and asked the other trainees to cover for them for a few hours. The dark-haired boy was astonished at how eager and how surprisingly devious the blonde boy was.

“Why are we going to this fancy ass ramen place anyway? 

“We’re already sneaking out, we might as well make the most of it. Anyway, they’ll still be doing individual interviews when we get back. Or if we’re really late, they’ll just be showing the new episode in the auditorium.” He says as the board the train. At this point they had already spent well over an hour on a bus and another subway train.

After they sit down in the nearly empty train car, he checks the directions on his phone and he sees that they still have a long way to go, “If I get booted off this show for being out too late because of your stupid ramen, I swear to God.”

Daniel smiles under his facemask and turns towards his hyung, “If it makes you that nervous, we can take a cab back.”

“There must have been a half-way descent place in Paju that does ramen.” He says typing a new search into his phone.

“There is, but I wanted to take you someplace nicer,” the younger boy tucks a tuft of hair that’s peeking out from under Seongwoo’s cap back under with one hand puts the other over his hyung’s phone screen. It gets Seongwoo’s attention and Daniel’s eyes crinkle a little as they make eye contact “Besides, it’s a nice night. Perfect for a commuting adventure slash ramen date.”

He’s taken aback by the soft look in Daniel’s eyes as he says this, but only for a moment. Ong Seongwoo isn’t anything if not quick to pick up on an opportunity to crack a joke. He lets out a chuckle and with a mischievous gleam in his eye he raises his eyebrow and says, “Ah, is that what this is?”

His companion stares back at him from under his beanie, eyebrows knitted slightly. The older of the two then grabs Daniel’s arm and leans his head on the blonde boy’s shoulder, blinking up at him exaggeratedly, “Oh my, I didn’t realize this was a date.”

“W-what?” He stiffens in Seongwoo’s hold, but stifles his laughter and doesn’t pull away.

“I mean I still would have said yes, but I was taught that a true gentleman makes his intentions clear and always awaits consent.”

He was really hamming it up and Daniel was on the verge of laughing out loud. There was hardly anyone in the train. Just a man in a suit passed out drunk in the front of the car and a few people that looked like college students with headphones on and eyes glued to their phone screens. Still, he didn’t want to attract too much attention, but now that Seongwoo had finally loosened up, he didn’t want to kill his buzz either.

“Okay then, let me do this properly.” Daniel clears his throat and does his best impression of a haughty Seoul accent, “Ong Seongwoo-sshi, would you care to join me on this fine evening for a supper of Japanese Pork Noodle Soup?” He finishes by making a show of bowing his head and gracefully offering his hand to Seongwoo.

“Why, Kang Daniel-sshi, I would be honored.” He slips his hand into the younger’s grasp who pulls down his facemask to brush his lips against Seongwoo’s knuckles. His hyung laughs and with the hand that Daniel just kissed, gives him a light tap on the cheek, “Ya, kisses come after dinner. I ain’t no cheap date. And I’m not putting out on the first date either!”

Daniel laughs so hard the drunk man sleeping in the front of the train car wakes up and yells at them to shut up, “Look what you’ve done. You’ve upset my dear darling papa. I don’t think he approves of me going to supper un-chaperoned.” Seongwoo has to clamp his hand over Daniel’s mouth to keep him from laughing again.

They finally make it to the restaurant and it’s nice, more than nice. They continue bantering back and forth about their date, albeit less overtly because of their proximity to the other customers. And after the two sum-odd hours it took to get there, they were wolfing down the noodles, barely stopping to chew. Between swallows and jibes about Daniel trying to be a proper date and Seongwoo being divine arm-candy, they would steal glances and hide small smiles.

“I have to say, you were right. This place was worth the trip. Best ramen I’ve had all year.” Daniel beams at that and finishes off the soup in his bowl. It’s toward the end of dinner and Seongwoo clears is throat, “Just out of curiosity, and by no means should this reflect on my self-esteem,” the boy across from him almost snorts out his soup at that, “why did you assume I was going to be snobby and talentless? Honestly,”

Daniel’s eyes go a little wide at the sudden change in tone and topic. He took a short moment to organize his thoughts and decided against sugar-coating what he wanted to say, “I guess it was the preconceived idea that someone couldn’t be that confident, that attractive, that sociable, and be really, really skilled at the same time.”

Seongwoo’s smile turned slightly sardonic, as though this was something he’d heard before. It was then that Daniel realized, that maybe, he wasn’t as self-assured as he was letting on. It was easy to mistake bravado for confidence. The elder opened his mouth to say something in response, but for once Daniel was quicker, “But that thought lasted all of – what? an hour? two? – between you showing up and you performing. You sure showed me.”

“Nice save.” The dark-haired boy started fiddling with his fingers on the table, not making eye contact with the boy across from him.

“Hey,” Daniel put his hand over Seongwoo’s on the table, smiling making him look up at him, “I mean it. You’re amazing.” Daniel moves his hand after that and grins wider and scratches the back of his neck, “besides, you’re also the funniest, wittiest guy there, that has to count for something too, right?” That gets Seongwoo to smile, his conceited smile, but still.

“The funniest? You really think so?” If Daniel didn’t know better, he would have thought that the boy in front of him was fishing for compliments, but he did know better and what Seongwoo was trying to get wasn’t praise, it was assurance.

“I laugh the most when I’m with you.”

Seongwoo, slightly red in the face at the sudden admission, excuses himself and heads to the bathroom after that. When a fan of the show recognizes them, they take it as a sign to leave, but not before signing an autograph and asking her to tune into to the episode later that night. The elder of the two picks up the bill claiming that it was so Daniel has enough cash for the cab. It takes less time to get back to the filming location than it did to leave it. Seongwoo falls asleep on the ride back to the sway of the taxi and the soft music from the radio. When he wakes up, Daniel has an arm around him and his head is pillowed on his shoulder. He sits up too quickly and nearly knocks his head into the handle above the cab door.

“Hey, we’re almost there.”

The cab stops fifteen minutes away from the English Village and the younger makes good on his promise to pay for the cab back to Paju. They get off and are greeted by the crisp winter air and Seongwoo and Daniel unknowingly start walking almost stuck together, huddling closer to keep warm.

“Why’d he drop us so far away? If you needed a few extra Won for the last few streets, I could have pitched in.” the dark-haired boy is freezing and starts rubbing his hands together.

“I asked the driver to drop us off a few blocks away so the crew doesn’t catch us sneaking back in.” Daniel takes a hotpack from his jacket pocket and hands it over to his hyung.

“You must sneak out a lot. I’m so tired I never would have thought of that.” The hotpack feels glorious I his hands, but he sees his friend start to shiver more in the cold. He holds the hotpack in his palm and grabs one of Daniel’s hands, “We can share.”

“Thanks,” They hurry back to the dorms and make it into the village without too running into anyone. They had to duck behind a few doors and dodge a few corners, but eventually they end up where the dorms were. Before they get too close though, Daniel stops in his tracks by a tree near the path to the dorms. Seongwoo looks back at him questioningly.

“Thanks for coming out with me, Seongwoo-yah,”

“Anytime. Maybe next time we can take the cab straight from here though, that way we have more time to eat.” Daniel’s smile, even in the low light, is bright and Seongwoo can’t help, but beam back at him.

“I don’t know.” Daniel laughs, “I really liked taking the long way round with you.” he starts to walk toward the building, but finds he can’t go a step further before Seongwoo pulls him back, “What is it?”

Seongwoo hesitates before stepping closer so they’re face to face and leans in to give Daniel a kiss. His lips are cold and slightly dry. He thinks he can still taste a bit of the ramen from earlier. Seongwoo moves slowly because he can feel the other boy freeze in surprise. He starts to pull away, slightly disappointed and a little concerned because maybe he crossed a line. 

But Daniel brings him back in. He molds their lips back together. The dark-haired boy is caught of guard but only for a moment. He lets Daniel nip at his bottom lip before he goes to do the same. When Daniel opens his mouth to breathe, Seongwoo licks at his lip before slowly drawing Daniel’s tongue into his mouth and moving alongside it. He tilts his head to the side wanting to deepen the kiss, but they hear a rustling in the bushes and they quickly separate. It was a stray pinecone that had been knocked down by the wind.

Daniel looks at him, stunned, and brings his fingers to his lips, “What was that for?”

“I did say kisses come after dinner…Anyway,” He’s about to pull away, but their hands were still joined together, hotpack sandwiched in between. Daniel’s grip tightens and he quickly tugs his hyung closer before he can get any further away.

“Warn a guy when you’re about to do something like that,” Daniel hold Seongwoo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and brings them a breath away from each other. He locks eyes with him and Seongwoo nods, “Incoming,” and closes the distance. Daniel smiles against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I went on Google Maps and attempted to figure out how they could have possibly made it from the English Village dorms in Paju to Aori Ramen in Cheongdamdong. So either these boys can teleport or they really went on a 1 hour cab ride/2.54 hour commute with lots of transfers, just because they wanted Ramen. That's dedication.


End file.
